Folie Narcissique
by PerSonNee
Summary: Qui aurait cru qu'un Malfoy pouvait être autant malade. Malade de soit-même. Je crois que je n'avais que trop bien respecté la règle qu'un Malfoy n'aime que soit-même...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** Les Personnages appartiennent à JKR, je ne fais aucun profit monétaire en écrivant cette fanfic.

**Rating :** C'est un M et ce ne sera pas très jolie je crois ça va dépendre de comment ça tournera… Âmes sensibles, je vous préviens quand cette fic contiendra du sexe, viol (peut-être), meurtre, sang ou autres. En passant c'est un slash alors si vous n'aimez pas je ne pense pas que ceci soit pour vous.

**Avancé de la Fic :** Rien n'est encore écrit alors je vous demande d'être patient, si j'abandonne la fic je vous préviens et si je ne l'abandonne pas, soyez gentils, chers lecteurs, de me dire ce que vous en pensez.

**Reviews :** En ce qui concerne les reviews, vous pouvez m'en laisser comme bon vous semble, je tiens quand même à vous informer que cela me fait plaisir d'en recevoir. Les reviews négatives sont bonnes aussi puisqu'elles me permettront de m'améliorer, **MAIS **je ne lirais pas si ce n'est que pour m'insulter moi ou ma fic.

Je tiens à avertir que ma fic NE suit PAS tous les livres… on verra ce que ça donnera, peut-être qu'elle ne suivra aucun des livre ou qu'elle ne suivra les livres que partiellement...

Merci et bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Jeunesse tu devins Traîtresse…**_

POV DRACO

* * *

J'ai souvent entendu dire que si notre jeunesse était belle alors ce qui suivait le serait forcément. J'y ai cru. Pendant longtemps même. Je pense bien que je n'espérais plus que je n'y croie. Il eut été normal que ça m'arrive à moi puisque ma jeunesse était belle, merveilleuse même. J'étais un enfant comblé, mes parents m'adoraient et je le leur rendais bien en retour. Dans mes souvenirs, tout était beau, pur et brillant. Les rires remplissaient ma demeure, mes murmures le long des murs et mes pieds qui m'emmenaient toujours plus haut lorsqu'ils frôlaient mon lit étaient telle une promesse de liberté.

C'est lorsque j'ai eu onze ans que tout a basculé. Aujourd'hui quand j'y repense, je regrette que grandir soit une obligation et non un choix, qu'on ne puisse retomber dans l'enfance comme bon nous semble. À cet âge-là, j'ai eu ma lettre de Poudlard. J'y suis allé puisque c'était le souhait de mon père. Là-bas, Potter m'a rejeter, je crois que je n'avais pas tout de suite compris. J'étais un Malfoy non? Alors pourquoi me refusait-on quelque chose que j'avais demandé poliment? Alors j'ai fait tout ce que bon Malfoy aurait fait, j'ai haï Potter et j'ai détesté la sang-de-bourbe. Contre tout attente, je n'ai pas vraiment haï ni même détesté Weasley, pourtant il ne m'était pas indifférent. Non, ses yeux me transperçaient toujours lorsqu'il me jetait un regard de haine. Ses yeux, ils étaient bleu brillant, vraiment bleu pas comme les miens qui sont bleu gris glacé. Non lui ses yeux sortaient de l'ordinaires et parfois me faisaient peur. Ah Poudlard, poudlard, je déteste Poudlard! Cette école de sorcellerie, cette école qui m'obligea à ne plus être inconscient de ce qui se passe, qui me dévêtit de mon innocence. Ne pensez pas que je parle au niveau sexuel, non le sexe… J'abhorre.

C'est dégoutant et je n'aime pas en parlé. J'ai bien essayé, pour être normal comme les autres, mais je fus incapable d'aller plus loin qu'un baiser. Ça me procure des frissons de dégouts, la nausée me prends et je vomi. Filles ou garçons, cela n'avait aucune différence. Ça avait commencé en début troisième, puis les mois ont passées, mais ça continuait. Mon père a cru que j'étais malade. Quand les vacances sont arrivées, nous sommes allés à Mongo. Le médicommage a dit qu'il fallait voir un psychommage puisque ce n'était pas le corps, mais la tête qui avait un problème. Mon père l'a mal pris. Les Malfoys ne sont pas malade dans la tête. Pour lui j'avais juste un petit retardement, mais je savais que c'était plus que ça. On est quand même allé le psychommage. Il était gentil, enfin surtout en surface. Il a juste réussi à me faire fuir. Il m'a posé des questions, mais surtout, il m'a demandé…

- Y a-t-il quelque chose qui te tracasse Draco?

J'ai fait non de la tête, pourtant ce psychommage était plus persistant que les autres, plus perspicace.

- Quelque chose au fond de toi que tu n'as jamais ne dit à personne sauf aux murs.

- Aux murs?

- Oui aux murs.

J'hésite, mes murmures dans les murs c'est secret. Comment se faisait-il qu'il connaissait ce secret-là? Les murs lui auraient-ils dit que je leur parlais depuis ma jeunesse et que je continuais de le faire?

- …Non.

Il savait que je mentais. Il voyait à travers mon âme. J'en étais sur…

- Peut-être préfères-tu que ton père sorte?

- Pourquoi?

Si mon père partait alors qui protègerait mes secrets? Mon père était mon protecteur, il ne fallait pas qu'il parte.

- Pour parler plus librement.

C'est justement cela que je ne voulais pas. Lui raconter ses secrets, ses sentiments… Non il ne voulait le dire à personne parce que tout ça c'était à lui, et à lui tout seul. Un Malfoy se doit de garder ses secrets loin de la vermine. La vermine ici étant le psychommage il devait garder tout ça loin de celui-ci.

- Non.

- Monsieur Malfoy si vous vouliez bien nous laisser Draco et moi pour qu'il ne se sente pas gêné par votre présence.

- Il vient de vous dire que ça ne le dérangeait pas.

La voix de mon père était froide, sans émotion. Sa voit me procurait un plaisir fou dans tout mon corps. Comme un serpent froid me caressant violemment. J'adorais lorsqu'il était durement froid avec les gens, j'adorais quand ceux-ci montraient de la crainte dans le fond de leurs yeux.

Pourtant, ce psychommage ne faisait que sourire, comme s'il avait déjà vu des personnes plus effrayantes que mon père.

- C'est souvent ce que les jeunes disent, mais aussi tôt leurs parents hors de la salle, ils révèlent tout. Vraiment tout.

Des yeux fous me parcouraient le corps. Je haïssais déjà cet homme et sa manière de regarder. Ses yeux trop ronds et noirs, ses cheveux d'un brun déteint montrant son âge avancé, ses ongle trop longs parfaitement manucuré, sa peau bronzé, ses lèvres pincées et glosées et son costume faussement parfait pour un œil incompétent.

Et c'était un homme pareil qui était supposé mettre les gens en confiance pour qu'ils lui révèlent tous leurs secrets? Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était me les arraché, j'en étais sûr!

- Faites-moi confiance Monsieur Malfoy, tout est sur control.

Mon père me jeta un de ses regards avant de quitter la salle. Enfin, le bureau plutôt.

- Maintenant jeune Draco, dis-moi tout.

Nous sommes restés une heure dans le bureau l'un en face de l'autre. Durant toute l'heure j'ai réussi à garder ma bouche fermée, mais je savais que si l'on revenait, je ne tarderais pas à lui dire mes secrets parce qu'au fond, j'avais envie de les lui dire parce qu'il n' y avait jamais personne qui m'avait demandé si quelque chose me tracassait, si j'allais bien, si je voulais en parler parce que je ne comptais pour personne et lui il venait avec ses belles phrases, son beau discours et pour se fou il semblait compter un minimum et déjà sa lui chauffait en dedans. Déjà…

- À la semaine prochaine Draco.

Je hochais la tête et parti rejoindre mon père à l'extérieur.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Comment ça tu ne sais pas. Tu trouves que c'est une bonne blague peut-être?

J'haussais les épaules, je n'avais vraiment plus envie de discuter, ni même de se battre du regard avec quelqu'un. Je voulais juste rentrer chez moi et me reposé. Je cru qu'il avait compris lorsqu'il me prit le bras pour nous faire transplaner, mais arrivé dans le hall d'entrée, il me harcela de nouveau.

- De quoi as-tu peur?

De vous surement père…

-Rien, un Malfoy n'a peur de rien père.

* * *

POV. LUCIUS

* * *

Il regarda son fils de manière dérouté – enfin autant qu'un Malfoy peut l'être - pendant quelques secondes. Son fils ne comprenait-il pas qu'il se souciait de lui? On dirait que c'était une machine. Un Malfoy n'a peur de rien… Ils étaient dans une situation critique et Draco restait stoïque, sortant des principes Malfoyens.

- Écoutes Draco, si tu ne veux pas me dire l'entretient je suis d'accord, je fermerais les yeux là-dessus, mais dis-moi au moins si tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

S'il devait rester ignorant pour que son fils lui dise que tout allait bien alors pourquoi pas? Il pouvait bien faire cela pour une fois non? Il était son père après tout.

- Je n'ai rien père, tout va bien maintenant, le Docteur a tout arrangé.

- Bien, bien. Montes, je t'enverrai Iris lorsque ce sera le temps du souper.

- Oui père.

Lucius regarda son fils monté les escaliers. Mais qu'avait-il manqué dans son éducation, quand Draco était-il devenu si… Si robotique. Oui parce qu'à sa manière de parler, ses gestes, tout en lui semblait robotique. Ce n'était pas cela un Malfoy bon sang! Même avec le Docteur Enreichfin il semblait moins coincé Serait-il possible que son fils soit intimidé par lui au point tel d'être coincé du cul? Soit, ce n'était pas de son problème, il avait d'autres choses plus importantes à faire pour le moment.

* * *

POV DRACO

* * *

- Écoutes Draco, si tu ne veux pas me dire l'entretient je suis d'accord, je fermerais les yeux là-dessus, mais dis-moi au moins si tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

Si tout est rentré dans l'ordre? Tout depuis que vous avez sorti ces mots de votre bouche, depuis que vous m'avez donnez une échappatoire. Saviez-vous que je vous apprécie père parce que sans le vouloir vous m'avez ouvert une grande porte, une porte de sortie écrit un grand et je vous remercie dans le fort intérieur de mon âme.

- Je n'ai rien père, tout va bien maintenant, le Docteur a tout arrangé.

En surface dans le fond si je vais mieux c'est grâce à vous père.

- Bien, bien. Montes, je t'enverrai Iris lorsque ce sera le temps du souper.

- Oui père.

Je montais les escaliers retenant ma joie à l'intérieur de moi. Je n'aurais plus à retourner dans le bureau du Docteur auquel je n'avais pas retenu le nom. J'étais enfin libre! Aussitôt loin de la vue de mon père qui avait surement plus important à faire, je courus, pas dans l'aile ouest qui menait à ma chambre, mais bien dans l'aile Nord. Un passage secret me menait directement dans la salle miroir miroir, Ma salle, la salle que J'avais découverte il y a deux ou trois années de cela. Là ou sans vraiment le savoir commença ma Folie.

* * *

Salut! Alors comment avez-vous trouvé? Pas trop de fautes j'espère! Si c'est le cas, dites-le moi pour que j'aille me prendre une beta :)

Laissez-moi une reviews si ça vous tentes!

C'est environ 4 pages Word, 2063 mots environ.

À la prochaine pour la suite qui sera la dans un mois au plus tard!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer :** Les Personnages appartiennent à JKR, je ne fais aucun profit monétaire en écrivant cette fanfic.

.

**Rating :** C'est un M et ce ne sera pas très jolie je crois ça va dépendre de comment ça tournera… Âmes sensibles, je vous préviens que cette fic contiendra du sexe, viol (peut-être), meurtre, sang ou autres. En passant c'est un slash alors si vous n'aimez je ne pense pas que ceci est pour vous sans vouloir vous offenser.

.

**Avancé de la Fic :** Rien n'est encore écrit alors je vous demande d'être patient, si j'abandonne la fic je vous préviens et si je ne l'abandonne pas, soyez gentils, chers lecteurs, de me dire ce que vous en pensez.

.

**Reviews :** En ce qui concerne les reviews, vous pouvez m'en laisser comme bon vous semble, je tiens quand même à vous informer que cela me fait plaisir d'en recevoir. Les reviews négatives sont bonnes aussi puisqu'elles me permettront de m'améliorer, **MAIS **je ne lirais pas si ce n'est que pour m'insulter moi ou ma fic.

.

Je tiens à avertir que ma fic NE suit PAS tous les livres… on verra ce que ça donnera, peut-être qu'elle ne suivra aucun des livre ou qu'elle ne suivra les livres que partiellement...

.

Salut! Je suis de retour avec la suite en espérant que vous continuerez d'aimer!

Merci pour les reviews et tous ceux et celles qui prennent le temps de lire ma fic!

Et désoler pour le temps d'attente. J'essayerais de prendre moins de temps entre chaque publication.

Attention LEMON (léger) dans ce chapitre

.

Bonne lecture!

.

* * *

_**Traîtresse tu devins Folie…**_

_**.  
**_

* * *

.

POV. DRACO

.

* * *

Des miroirs et encore des miroirs. C'est pour cela que je la nommais la salle miroir miroir parce qu'elle ne contenait que des miroirs. Le plancher n'en était pas un c'était un miroir en continu, sans fin tout comme les murs et le plafond. Puis sans vraiment m'en apercevoir, ces murs devenaient un labyrinthe de miroir, mais je finissais toujours par trouver la sortie.

C'était toujours le même rituel, Mon rituel.

Je longeais les miroirs m'observant sous tous mes angles. Magnifique. En un mot je me décrivais. Personne ne pouvait être aussi beau que moi, parce qu'un Malfoy dépasse tout autre personne dans toutes les catégories.

J'arrêtai de marcher lorsque je fus au milieu de ma salle. En plein milieu du labyrinthe qui se créait toujours tout seul, sans vraiment que je m'en aperçoive. Et même quand j'essayais de surveiller les murs pour savoir quand est-ce qu'ils changeaient, ils ne le faisaient pas jusqu'à ce que j'abandonne pour m'admirer.

À chaque fois c'était la même chose.

Je me dévêtis, pour finir en tenu d'Adam devant les miroirs. Comme à chaque fois, j'eu le souffle coupé par ce que je voyais. Hypnotisé par la vision de mon moi, je passais ma main dans mes cheveux blés qui étaient pourtant presque blancs. Ils étaient propres, doux et soyeux. Ça m'avait pris un bon bout de temps à les rendre comme ils étaient, mais j'avais finalement réussi. Pas question qu'ils finissent comme les cheveux de Snape. J'aimais bien Snape, mais ses cheveux…

Ma main descendit sur mon visage. Un démon au visage d'ange. Théo aimait bien dire ça de moi. Grand bien lui fasse, enfin moi je m'en fous hein. Moi tout ce qui m'importait c'était moi-même. C'était ma folie, mon obsession. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas normal que je me lève le matin trois heures à l'avance pour m'admirer nu devant le miroir de la salle de bain, ni que je me contemple dans la substance de mon chaudron lors des cours de potions, mais ça en venait à être plus fort que moi. Comme si me voir et me toucher était devenu vital.

J'avais bien faillit répéter cela au psy-dont-je-ne-me-rappelais-plus-le-nom. Une chance pour moi j'avais réussi à garder mes lèvres closent. Mais c'est qu'il y avait si peu de personne qui me voulait réellement du bien, qui me regardait gentiment, mais avec insistance pour que je leur dévoile mes secrets.

Je ne savais plus ou j'en étais, j'en avais marre de l'école, de Granger-la-sang-de-bourbe-je-connais-tout, de Potter-je-me-fais-enculer-et-j'aime-ça et de toute sa clique on-encule-Potter-et-on-aime-ça. Étonnamment, c'est Weasley qui me tapait le moins sur les nerfs, mais bon je m'enfiche ce n'est pas comme si je l'aimais bien cette tache parce qu'un Malfoy n'aime que soi-même et je m'aimais et c'était ça qui m'importait.

.

* * *

FIN POV. DRACO

* * *

.

* * *

POV. LUCIUS

* * *

.

J'étais…estomaqué. Enfin autant qu'un Malfoy puisse l'être. Mon fils m'avait menti. Et dire que j'avais fait abstraction à son mutisme puisqu'il était supposé être guérit. Foi de Malfoy, il allait réapprendre les bases de la bienséance à son fils même s'il avait dépassé l'âge de quatre ans, je n'avais pas l'impression que : « Un Malfoy ne ment pas à son père » était resté dans sa cervelle.

Je sortis de mon bureau, loin de mes paperasse du ministère et de ceux concernant le retour du Lord, parce que oui, le Lord allait revenir et quand il sera de retour, je montrerais à tous ces mangemorts de basse classe qui est de loin leur supérieur, soit…moi, bras droit du Lord.

Mais passons, cela n'allait arriver que dans quelques mois, j'avais encore un peu de temps avant que je doive m'occuper de fonctions plus importantes que celles du ministère.

Je marchais désormais en direction de la chambre de mon fils qui me semblait de plus en plus indigne de porter le nom des Malfoys. Croyait-il vraiment que j'allais finir par ne jamais savoir la vérité? Mais alors c'est qu'il ne me connaissait pas ce gamin…

Je m'arrêtais un moment avant de constater qu'en effet, il ne me connaissait pas. Je n'étais très rarement avec lui depuis sa naissance à part quand il fut en âge de rentrer à Poudlard, là je m'occupais de lui, enfin si l'on veut.

Un soupir malfoyen – on est un Malfoy ou on ne l'est pas – sortit d'entre mes lèvres. Cet enfant me causait bien trop de trouble. Ne pouvait-il pas simplement être normal tout en étant un Malfoy? Définitivement, cette tare que mon fils semble porter venait de Narcissia. Aussi belle soit-elle, elle avait tendance à toujours surprotéger leur fils. Au final, le petit oiseau était devenu un oiseau handicapé.

.

* * *

FIN POV. LUCIUS

* * *

.

* * *

POV. EXTÉRIEUR

* * *

.

Lucius Malfoy soupira une deuxième fois en remarquant l'absence de son désespéré de fils dans la chambre de celui-ci. Ne voulant pas passer la prochaine heure à le chercher, il appela un elfe de maison.

- Dafy.

- Maître Malfoy monsieur, a appelé Dafy?

- Où est Draco?

- Je ne sais pas Maître Malfoy monsieur, mais Dafy peut trouver, Dafy connait la cachète du jeune Maitre Draco monsieur.

- Dépêches-toi, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ton espèce.

- Oui Maitre Malfoy monsieur, suivez-moi Maitre Malfoy monsieur.

De grande stature, Lucius Malfoy imposait la crainte et le respect de beaucoup de personne. C'est l'une des raisons qui fit que Dafy se dépêcha d'amener celui-ci à son héritier avant de disparaitre prestement.

.

* * *

FIN POV. EXTÉRIEUR

* * *

.

* * *

POV. LUCIUS

* * *

.

Je regardais là où l'elfe m'avait emmené. Malgré que je sache que je me trouvais toujours dans mon manoir, cette partie de celui-ci, je ne l'avais jamais encore vu, ou alors je ne m'en souvenais tout simplement pas.

Des murs à n'en plus finir, voilà où je me trouvais. Un couloir avec des murs en continu. J'haussai du sourcil gauche, signe d'étonnement. Il n'y avait n'y porte, n'y quelconques autres signes qui puisse m'indiquer là où mon fils se trouvait. À bien y penser, cela ne me surprenais guère. S'il n'était pas dans une pièce où j'aurais pu facilement le trouver c'est qu'il se cachait…

.

* * *

FIN POV. LUCIUS

* * *

.

* * *

POV. DRACO

* * *

.

Um fois de plus, je m'approchais du miroir en face de moi. Des frissons me parcouraient le corps tout entier, comment un être pouvait être aussi beau. Mon cœur me faisait mal parce j'étais intouchable, même pour moi-même… parce que j'étais unique, je ne pouvais donc m'avoir moi-même et cela me frustrait parce qu'au fond de moi il y avait ce besoin vital, bestial même qui m'obligeait à aller dans la salle sur demande et regarder cet autre moi, le toucher, le caresser, l'embrasser, le serrer contre moi, ce faut moi.

Une larme coula sur ma joue gauche, une si belle larme, si unique, si moi. J'avais mal, et j'étais fou, fou de moi.

J'approchais mes lèvres de mon reflet qui me rappelait sans cesse ma solitude et posais mes lèvres si rouges dessus, ma langue glissa contre la surface lisse de mon reflet alors que mes yeux se fermaient et que tout mon corps se laissait aller cette étreinte fictive, fausse, menteuse, mais nécessaire. Tellement nécessaire.

J'étais pris, pris dans ma folie.

Inconsciemment, ma main descendu le long de mon torse, pinçant ma chair rosée si sensible, un gémissement – son si délicieux – sortit d'entre mes lèvres.

- Drake

Mon reflet me regardait vicieusement, me torturant le corps de ses mains si expertes, lentement, tendrement puis violemment.

- Que veux-tu Draco?

- Encore

C'était tout ce que j'étais capable de lui dire, de gémir.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

Sa voix était dur, froide, j'ouvris mes yeux pour rencontrer ses siens si semblable aux miens. Des yeux orageux, gris avec nuances de bleu froid, des yeux assombris par le désir. Non pas de désir, le désir était pour tous ces autres personnes, le désir était une chose qu'il ne ressentait pas.

Je secouais la tête de droite à gauche, incapable de lui dire ce que je voulais, je ne savais même pas ce que je voulais.

- J'ai besoin de toi.

- Dis-moi comment Draco.

- S'il te plait Drake.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux Draco, dis-le moi.

- Toi je te veux toi, partout sur moi.

- Oui je sais Draco. Allonges-toi.

Je fis comme il me demanda. Je m'allongeais au sol, dans cette espace de miroir et le vit juste au-dessus de moi, il semblait si loin, si haut, je ne comprenais pas, j'avais juste tant de besoin de lui, de moi. J'eu un sanglot étouffé par des gémissements lorsque sa langue glissa partout sur moi.

Perdu comme je l'étais, je n'entendis guère des pas qui se faisaient de plus en plus proche.

.

* * *

FIN POV. DRACO

* * *

.

* * *

POV. EXTÉRIEUR

* * *

.

Des frôlements de doigts sur les murs eurent raison de Lucius. Il y avait bien là un passage secret qui lui permettrait d'arriver vers son fils. Un sourire en coin se positionna sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il remarqua que c'était un peu comme le jeu de cache.

Son fils se cachait et lui allait le retrouver. Non vraiment, il avait cru qu'ils avaient fini par dépasser ce stade-là. À croire que non!

Lucius se concentra pour essayer de repérer là où il y avait la plus grande concentration magique, de préférence qui ressemblait au sien et donc qui serait celle de son fils. Il retint son souffle, ferma les yeux et attendit.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, ce ne fut pas la concentration de magie qui lui permit de repérer là ou son fils se cachait, mais bien des bruits aussi peu forts soient-ils. Son sourcil gauche fut bientôt inégal à celui de droit lorsqu'il remarqua quelle sorte de bruit étaient ses sons aussi imperceptibles soient-il. Des gémissements? Son fils gémissait? Il fronça les sourcils. Il avait pourtant des pions à serpentard qui lui avait parlé du problème que Draco avait, soit le malaise que son fils avait avec le sexe et qu'il ne s'était jamais touché, ni avait eu quelconques relations sexuelles ou autres avec filles ou garçons. Il doutait que les informations soient fausses puisqu'il avait des pions un peu partout.

Deux choix s'opposait à lui, non en fait trois. Soit tous ses pions s'étaient découverts entre eux et avaient décidés de lui faire une mauvaise blague parce qu'il était un tirant, soit Draco mentait très bien et jouait le jeu je-suis-prude-et-vierge-le-sexe-c'est-tabou-pour-moi, ce qu'il doutait puisque son fils ne serait pas capable de mentir autant de temps et aussi parfaitement. Le dernier des choix qui s'imposait à lui était que son fils avait un problème, oui et un gros problème mentale.

Le pire, c'est que Lucius ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison.

.

* * *

FIN POV. EXTÉRIEUR

* * *

.

* * *

POV. LUCIUS

* * *

.

Mes pas me portèrent jusqu'à un courant d'air, là où ses gémissements se faisaient entendre. Je m'arrêtais un moment, le temps de faire partir toutes traces de gêne qui auraient pu apparaître sur mon visage ce qui aurait été non malfoyen, levai mon bras, et touchai la porte. Une poignée apparut, j'entourai mes longs et fins doigts autour de celle-ci, et alors que j'allais ouvrir la porte, un nom fut murmuré consécutivement.

Mon fils se masturbait-il en pensant à quelqu'un? Je pressai mon oreille pour mieux entendre et reculai...

Je restai là à fixer la porte. Je me trouvai dans une situation bien trop étrange à mon gout. De un, je suis allé chez un psychomage pour mon fils, de deux, il m'a menti sans que je m'en rende compte, de trois je l'ai cherché partout sans le trouver, de quatre je le trouve en traine de se masturber et de cinq il gémit son propre surnom?

Contrairement à ce que sa mère aurait, soit de le laisser se masturber et d'ignorer qu'il gémissait son propre nom, je me décidai d'ouvrir cette porte. Gardant un visage stoïque, je regardai fixement mon fils dans les yeux alors qu'il se tourna vers moi. Bizzarment, il n'essaya pas de cacher sa nudité, ni de fuir mon regard et encore moins d'arrêter ce qu'il faisait. Non au lieu de ça, il me regardait tellement intensément qu'il réussit a me rendre mal à l'aise. Une première!

.

* * *

FIN POV. LUCIUS

* * *

.

* * *

POV. DRACO

* * *

.

Je n'entendis pas plus père ouvrir la porte, par contre, je le vis. Lui dans toute sa splendeur, dans toute sa grandeur, sans jamais se relâché, sans jamais de sourire, lui un être si froid. Sa vision me donna des frissons étranges. Drake était parti, il partait toujours lorsqu'il y avait un intrus, pourtant je continuais de ressentir toutes les choses qu'il avait faites sur mon corps.

Je sentis le regard de père sur moi, mais je ne baissai pas le mien. Non, je me contentai de le fixer avec une intensité maladive. Quand il détourna son regard du mien, je constatai que j'étais nu et que mes mains me caressaient encore. Je gémis plus fort en pensant au fait qu'il m'avait regardé, ça me procurait des sensations fortes alors pour ne pas que ça s'arrête je continuais, j'aimais ça, j'étais fou.

- Père.

Je me mis à genou sans cesser de me toucher, je voulais qu'il me voie, qu'il sache ce que je faisais, ce que je ne savais pas vraiment moi-même.

-…

J'écartais mes cuisses, pour le provoquer, je voulais qu'il me frappe qu'il me fasse mal, qu'il me fasse du bien, parce qu'il était ce que je serais plus tard. Dans une vingtaine d'année surement, donc dans un sens il était moi et j'étais lui, donc dans un sens il était Drake, qui était moi. Alors il pouvait me faire toutes ces choses que Drake me faisait parce qu'il était Drake...dans un sens.

- Père regardez-moi.

- Arrête ça _fils_. Habilles-toi maintenant veux-tu!

Il ne me regardait toujours pas, pensait-il que sa voit sèche et froide allait me faire agir? Surement.

- Non, je ne veux pas, _Lucius_.

Et c'est vrai, je ne voulais pas m'habiller, je ne voulais pas être son _fils_ non plus.

- Arrêtes de joué avec mes mots.

- S'il vous plait père, regardez-moi. J'aime quand vous regardez, vous êtes si froid que ça me donne des frissons…

Mon ton était presque suppliant, presque seulement parce qu'un Malfoy ne supplie pas.

- Fermes-là! Si tu ne te tais pas tu recevras une correction.

- Corrigez-moi Lucius, je n'attends que ça!

Déjà je m'avançai vers lui et me collai à son dos, je ne savais plus ce qui me prenait, je n'étais pas moi-même, ou peut-être que oui, je ne savais plus ou est-ce que j'en étais.

Je collai un peu plus sur le dos de père. Son corps était si parfait que j'en étais presque jaloux, malgré ce que les gens disaient, je n'avais presque rien de mon père. Taille fine, visage androgyne, lèvres pleines, taille fine et tellement petite que j'arrivais tout juste au bas des omoplates de l'homme que je tenais contre moi. Je tenais tout cela de ma mère. Par contre j'avais hérité du nez, de la pâleur, et des yeux de mon père.

Mes mains descendirent d'elles-mêmes vers ce qui faisait de mon père un homme. Cependant, avant même d'arriver à destination, il serra mes poignets délicats avant de me repousser. Je le savais fâcher et un sourire vint se loger sur mes lèvres.

- Tu n'aimes pas?

Je levais mon sourcil gauche comme il savait si bien le faire.

- Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi Draco.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je ne joue pas.

J'avais osé le tutoyer et par deux fois. J'étais tout aussi surpris que lui, enfin autant qu'un Malfoy puisse l'être. J'avais cependant dépassé les limites et je le savais, mais c'était déjà trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

- _Endoloris._

Je ne vis pas le sort venir que j'étais au sol la respiration haletante.

- Je croyais que tu avais compris où était ta place Draco. Depuis quelque temps tes agissements ne me plaisent vraiment pas.

Je ne répondis pas. J'avais retrouvé la raison que j'avais perdue entre ces miroirs. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait!

- Tu t'es comporté comme une trainée, voilà ce que tu as fait _fils_! Et avec ton propre père. J'espère que tu es assez dégouté par toi-même.

Oui je l'étais, j'avais honte et j'étais dégouté. J'avais agis comme ces stupides élèves dont les hormones prenaient le contrôle d'eux-mêmes de leurs corps. Néanmoins, j'avais l'impression que c'était plus que mes simples hormones et j'avais peur, peur de moi-même et de ce que j'étais capable de faire.

- Oui père. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je ne…

- Laisses-moi te remettre les idées en place alors. _Endoloris_!

Il fut plus fort que le précédent et plus long aussi. Mon corps tremblait, et je me trouvais faible à ses pieds.

- Il serait très facile de te remplacer _fil._

Il avait dit cela d'une façon tellement moqueur que sa phrase me blessa profondément, j'avais plus mal que je n'aurais dû, parce que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il disait cela, et surement pas la dernière.

- Seulement, ta mère a plaidé en ta faveur lorsque nous avions en discuté. Cependant un autre égarement de ce genre et ce n'est pas juste te remplacer que je ferais. Compris?

Cette phrase fit encore plus mal que celle précédente. Je me recroquevillais au sol dans une position fœtal.

Cependant, il ne s'arrêta pas là. S'abaissant à ma hauteur, il tira ma tignasse et mon visage fut proche du sien.

- Compris?

- Oui…Père.

Une claque s'abattit sur ma joue droite laissant une trace visible de sa main. Il semblait plutôt satisfait du résultat. Ma peau était sensible ça ne prenait pas beaucoup de temps avant que sa marque n'apparaisse.

- Bien. Nous soupons dans cinq minutes, ne soit en retard. Je ne serais pas aussi clément que je l'ai été jusqu'à maintenant.

- Oui père.

Après un hochement de la tête à peine visible, il partit de cette pièce miroir. Je la regardais maintenant avec dégout,_ cette pièce_. Je regrettais de l'avoir trouvé, sans elle je ne serais surement pas devenu fou. Sans elle j'aurais surement été un bon Malfoy.

.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

Alors quel est le verdict? Laissez un review!

Sinon, je suis désolée pour la longue attente, mais comme dit ultérieurement, je vais essayer d'avoir un rythme plus régulier. Par contre je ne promets rien.

Comme vous avez pu, le remarqué, la folie de Draco commence déjà, mais il ne semble pas être complètement là lorsqu'elle le prend. Ce qui fait que le caractère de Draco soit un peu (beaucoup même) controversé. Je vous retrouve pour la suite (dans je ne sais malheureusement pas combien de temps)!

Ps : S'il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait bien être ma (/mon?) bêta, cela serait bien apprécié, parce que j'ai beau me relire, je crois qu'il y a encore des fautes!


End file.
